Red vs Blue: The Second Coming
by GreenEarthEagle
Summary: The Meta is back, but is assisted by another Freelancer! Employed by Command, The Red and Blue teams must once again put their diffrences and stupidity aside to defeat The Meta and Agent Alabama! But a darker threat emerges! Part one of the Zero Trilogy.
1. Prolouge

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming -  
Author's Note: Sequal to Caboose's Lament. New Freelancers are employed to fight the Second Coming of the Meta. Return of Church, and features Agents Minnesota, Illinois, and Alabama. -  
Prolouge: The Second Coming

The Dust fluttered across the desert in the middle of nowhere. Hot sand blew in his helmet, but it did not bother him a bit. He had been tracking the target for four days now. The footsteps had led a long way, and he was close to the wounded target. Agent Alabama pulled out his Assault Rifle. He could see it ahead. Hunched, it was moving slowley. Taking aim, he fired three quick bullets. It collapsed with a dull thump.

Alabama looked down at the unconcious body of the Meta. Kneeling down, he noticed the many chips inside the Meta's suit.  
"So these are the AIs...Intresting, it appears he has weilded them into his body...to stop them from being stolen." Alabama turned to look at his own AI, Tau. Tau was silver in figure.  
"Well, Alabama, it appears your betrayel of the Freelancers was not in vain...Besides, you stole me from that Freelancer, I'm much more at home with you."  
Alabama ignored Tau's statement, and went about his work. First, he slung the Meta's weapon over his own back, as to not get attacked when it awoke. Secondly, He injected a serum into The Meta, so it would move slower and groggier. And thirdly, he injected another serum to awake The Meta.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, The Meta attempted to jump up and grab Alabama. But, due to it's injection, it was much slower, and Alabama simpley kicked it back down.  
"Now." Alabama said with evil glinting in his eyes. "You want AIs, right? Well guess what? So do I! So here is my suggestion...Work with us, and I'll help you get what you want."  
Slowley, The Meta gave what Alabama assumed was a nod. Tau appeared again.  
"Excellent." He smiled under his helmet.

A solider entered his room. The Major turned in his chair, his eyes glinting with distaste.  
"Major, Sir, I have brought the report on the traitor as you asked.:  
The Major gave him a small incline of his head, and waved him off. The solider saluted, and left.  
"So...Alabama, what is your story..."

ORIGINAL NAME: TOMIX

AGENT NAME: AGENT ALABAMA

AI: TAU

STATUS: AWOL

ARMOUR COLOUR: BLACK WITH MAROON

WEAPON OF CHOICE: ASSAULT RIFLE

AI SPECIAL ABILITES: ALLOWED USAGE OF EXPERIMENTAL GRAVITY HAMMER, BUBBLE SHIELD

EXTRA INFOMATION: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. RANKED AS NUMBER 2ND MOST DANGEROUS UNSC CRIMINAL, BEHIND THE RECCOMENDATION: DO NOT APPROACH UNLESS IN THE PRESENCE OF UNSC ODST

The Major turned in his chair again, his eyes glinting.  
"Looks like we'll have to call in the 'specialiests' again." He pulled out another file. Labelled at the top was the words: BLOOD GULCH

Next Chapter: Back To Blood Gulch!

(This chapter is shorter, since it's just the prolouge, but things will pick up.)


	2. Contact

The Second Coming -  
Chapter II: First Contact.  
-

It had been three months since they had defeated the Meta. They had all come back here, and were back to the constant (or non-exsistant) war that had stopped a while back. Not much had really changed, except for a few noticable changes. Firstly, Blue team had a new recruit, Washington, but Red Team didn't know this. Secondly, Caboose had been spending longer and longer amounts of time in his room. Thirdly, Lopez had been rebuilt by Sarge and was back to speaking Spanish. And lastly, Red Team had a Warthog and a Mongoose. It was a sunny day, and a light breeze blew through the box canyon. Little did everyone know that the quiet was about to vanish (again)

At Red Base, Sarge had just put the finishing touches on the Mongoose, and was attempting to get all of the team out to have a look.  
"Ladies! Get the hell out right now, or you'll be stuck doing Donut's laundry for a month!" Sarge barked into the hallway.  
Within seconds, Grif and Simmons had emerged from the base, noticabley freaked out by the threat.  
"Okay, Okay, we're fucking out here. Geez Sarge, have you gotten cruler or somthing?"

"Okay!" Sarge began "Are all of us here? Donut?"  
"Here and eager Sarge!" Donut said in his normal, happy voice.  
"Lopez?" "Si" Lopez replied in fluent Spanish.  
"Grif?" "Unfotunently." Grif replied in a extremley bored voice.  
"Simmons?" "Yes sir!" Simmons replied in his normal, kiss-ass tone.  
"So, what did you want us out for, Sir?" Donut asked.

"This." Sarge then pulled the cover off the Mongoose. It had been completly restored to it's original design (By Lopez).  
"This?" Grif asked, appearing suprised.  
"Yep. Whadda you think, Private Grif!" Sarge seemed excited.  
"You called us out here for this!" Grif began to yell.

"Geez, do you guys always solve problems by yelling?" Washington asked Tucker, who both were listening to Red Team's (very loud) arguement from Blue Base.  
"Yeah, pretty much. That was how Church solved all our problems. Mostly he just screamed for us to fucking shut up or some shit like that." Tucker shrugged slightly.  
Washington sighed. He was still getting use to the craziness of Blood Gulch, but it was actully a pleasent change from all the fighting and death he had gotten used to.

"Uh...Tucker?" Caboose emerged from the base, holding somthing long behind his back.  
"Yes, Caboose?" Tucker had given a loud sigh and turned around. "Um, I think someone broke your sniper rifle." Caboose revealed what was behind his back. Tucker's sniper rifle was in two large pieces. Tucker remained silent, and Washington decided to go for a walk near the caves.

Washington liked the caves- it gave him time to think. He walked aroudn the entrance of the caves, thinking about everything that had led to this point. Even though he had killed many people, some he knew, some he didn't, he was glad the events had led him here...  
"Enjoying the quiet, Washington?" Washington knew that voice. Turning right around, standing inside the cave was Agent Alabama, in his Black with maroon armour.  
"Alabama! What the hell are you doing here!" Washington said angrily. He had never liked Alabama.

"Just to scout our new home base. Looks like it's infested with pests. Time to clean house." Alabama spread his arm out, and with a flash of scarlet light, a massive war-hammer was in his hand. "That's your ability, The Gravity Hammer?" "Why, yes it is. Now, prepare to die."

Tucker swung around as he saw Washington jump out of the caves. He was being chased, and the chaser seemed to have some sort of melee weapon.  
"Caboose, stay here. Washington is in trouble." Tucker grabbed his Energy Sword, and ran off in Washington's direction.  
"Okay." Caboose then wandered back into his room, taking the shards of Tucker's Sniper Rifle.

Washington had left his weapons back at the base, and had no chance against Alabama in close combat. All he could do was dodge continually until help arrived. This help arrived in the form of Tucker, and his energy sword.  
"Oh, who'd guess there'd be two melee specialists in this canyon...How about you work with me?" Alabama grinned an evil smile at Tucker from under his helmet.

"Fuck. You." Tucker leapt towards Alabama, stabbing towards him. However, he was forced to jump backwards to avoid the Hammer.  
"Dance, pixie, dance!" Alabama laughed.

Back at Red Base, Simmons had sighed the battle in the center of Blood Gulch. "Sarge...The blues are fighting someone in black armour...He has a big hammer..."  
Sarge had a glint in his hidden eyes. "I have the perfect idea! Get the Warthog and Mongoose ready, Lopez. Let's get some Blues!"  
"Si." Lopez said with a depressed tone.

To Be Continued.

Next Time: Agents Galore! 


	3. Firefight

The Second Coming Chapter III: Black vs Maroon, Red vs White Author's Note: In reply to 's review, Washington is believed dead by The Reds, due to Caboose and Tucker faking his death.  
-

Tucker was faster then Alabama, but his damm hammer had a bigger range. The only thing he could do was hold Alabama off for as long as possible. Washington watched on, unable to move has former and current team members battled it out to decide his fate.

The Reds, however, we driving to the scene faster then ever. Grif, Sarge, and Simmons in the Warthog, Lopez and Donut on the Mongoose.  
"Step on it, Grif! The Blues aren't gonna kill themselves!" Sarge shouted over the wind.  
"They seem to be doing a pretty good job themselves!" Grif shouted back. It was true, since the black-armoured solider was flooring Tucker.

Tucker gasped as his sword was finally knocked away by Alabama's giant hammer.  
"Oh well, Blue rat, you were some fun while it lasted. Goodbye, Destroyer." He swung his hammer again. Tucker shut his eyes instantly. But the hit never came. Tucker slowley opened his eyes.  
Caboose was standing before him, holding back the Hammer. Caboose had extreme strength, but even this wasn't enough to hold back the hammer.  
"You fool...You will die as well!" Alabama screamed. He added more power to the force of the smash. Suddenly, he had fallen over. Washington had tackled Alabama, knocking him aside. Alabama knocked him aside, and stood. All three Blue Team members had little strength to fight off this rouge Freelancer.  
"Enough, Alabama"

Meanwhile, The Reds were almost at Alabama's posistion when both cars were hit by blasts. All five of them were thrown from their vehicles, and rose to fight their opponent. There stood a blast from the past: The Meta.  
"Oh crap...We don't have a cliff this time..." Grif moaned.  
"Simmons! Get the Rocket Launcher out of the Warthog!" Simmons ran to get it.

"Let's go, Red Team! Today's a good day to die!" All of Red Team attacked The Meta, but they stood little chance again the eight-in-one Freelancer. Instantly, The Meta grabbed Grif's wrist, and plunged his fist into Grif's testicles. Secondly, he fired his Brute Shot into the chest of Donut, not killing him, but causing him extreme pain. Simmons fired his rocket launcher, and fired at the Meta. The Meta activated his Bubble Shield, but it malfunctued, damaging his arm slightly. Sarge took this as an opputunity to firw Shotgun bullets at him, but just made Meta angry, who plowed Sarge into a wall. Simmons fired another one, but the Bubble Shield worked, and the explosion knocked him out.  
"It's been a long time, Agent Maine."

Alabama turned to the speaker. There stood Agent Illinois, in his pitch black armour.  
"Ah, my old punching bag, Agent illinois. Listen, could you see if my hammer is hard enough?" He leaped at Alabama, who calmly appeared behind him.  
"You forgot what my AI, Zeta, could do. Short Range instant teleporter. And now." He fired a shotgun which materilised at his hand. "He has developed to allow me to create small weapons." He fired it, knocking back Alabama.  
"You were always weaker then me." Bang.  
"You always acted like you were the best." Bang.  
"You are the reason Agent Utah lost his family." Bang.  
"You are going to pay." Bang. Alabama screamed as each bullet struck him. Alabama reached out, and pulled out a disk. "See you soon, when our weapon is done...Illinois." With a flash of light that lit the sky, Alabama vanished.  
"I will see you then...Alabama. Come, Zeta." The three Blue Team members looked in awe at their rescuer.  
"So...who was that guy?" Tucker asked.  
"Come, we must meet with Utah and the Reds. We will explain there.

Agent Utah stood facing the Meta. His arms were crossed and his red armour was hidden by a long brown travelling cloak.  
"Why, Maine, what have you done to yourself? You used to be so cheerful..."The Meta roared, and charged at Utah. Utah grabbed his fist, and threw The Meta over him. Utah then kicked him hard in the chest, again and again. Two pistols emerged from beneath the cloak, and he peppered the Meta with bullets. It roared in pain, and all of them, Utah, Meta, and the Reds looked in the sky as a green light pierced the sky. The Meta gave one last mocking roar, and vanished in green light.  
"Maine...there may still be hope for you yet."

Soon after, Utah and Illinois met, along with the Reds and the Blues.  
"Now." He began. "I assume you both want to know what Maine and Alabama were doing here. Me and Utah here will tell you, but you both must promise to work together. We will both require your help to defeat them." Sarge then descened into whispers with Simmons and Grif.  
"Fine." Tucker and Sarge both said.  
"Alright." Utah smiled under his helmet. "I'll cut to the chase. We both know about your believed defeat of The Meta, but he obviously suvuived. We have been hunting Agent Alabama since he deserted Command, but we assume he is working with Maine now. This is where we descend into guesswork. Alabama stated he is working on a weapon, and it must be powerful by his standards. Washington here..."

Grif walked over to Washington as Utah asked Illnois somthing. "I thought you died."  
"I almost did, but thanks to Caboose and Tucker, they faked my death. I've been here for three months. I'm suprised you didn't pick up on it."  
"Anyway," Utah continued. "Alabama wished to use this place as a base, and saw you people as a threat, since you defeated the Meta last time. Me and Illinois this. Can you help us? We will need all the assitance we can get."

There was silence between the teams.  
"I vote we go." Tucker said. Caboose and Washington nodded.  
"And Red Team?" Illinois asked.  
"Well, I say we go. We need to make sure the Blues don't get killed so we can kill 'em first!" Sarge said.  
"I'm in." Simmons said.  
"So am I!" Donut yelled.  
"Si." Lopez moaned.  
"I'll get bored. I'm in." Grif mumbled.  
"Okay, we're leaving immedietly." Illinos stood up. The large group walked towards the caves, and a new one had formed. It was perfectly circular.  
"This is how we're gonna get to our first stop. Let's go." The team stepped out of Blood Gulch.

It was night at Blood Gulch. Very light footsteps were heard. "It's been a long time..."

To be Continued...


	4. Instability

The Second Coming Chapter IV: Unstabilty Author's Note: Yet another Freelancer-Class soldier joins the crew. He has a less then normal ability then your usual Freelancer.  
-

Someone was coming. About ten of them. In the darkness, their footsteps were like earthquakes. They wanted his power. They must not be allowed to take it. Mu is mine.  
"Don't come closer..."  
-

"How much further is this 'friend?'" Tucker asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
Utah felt like punching him in the face, despite being extremely calm all of the time. "We're almost there, just over the hill."  
"So, who is this friend of yours? Is he another Freelancer?" Simmons asked Illinois, who was walking beside him.  
"Yes, he is. He is Agent Indiana, and was one of the best Freelancers of our generation. But, of couse, his AI gave him certain...lasting effects. He has the power to move anything he wishes with his mind." Grif popped up and gasped.  
"That's amazing!" Illinois sighed.  
"If only it were so."

-  
Indiana's home wasn't much. Actully it was more of a three-room shack. They all surrounded the shack, on Utah and Ilinois orders, and stopped in that posistion. "Indiana! Come out, It's Utah and Illinois!"  
THe reaction is not what any of them thought, be it Red, Blue, or Freelancer. The shack exploded in ten sections, one hitting each member of the team. They were launched backwards, and looked each other with suprised faces.  
"What the hell is with this guy?" Washington shouted at Illinois.  
"He was always a little bit...touchy..." Utah said in a worried voice.

As the dust cleared, a figure was standing there. Pieces of dark green armour covered his body, and a large cannon was mounted on his back. Illinois apporached the figure, with a curious Caboose and Sarge following.  
"So...is this the Indiana fellow you were talking about?" Sarge asked.  
"He's like a explosion...oh my god he's an explosion!" Caboose exclaimed. Illinois reached the figure, who's head head was uncovered. Blank eyes were hidden beneath brown hair.  
"Hello there, my old friend. How have you been?" Illinois strecthed out his hand to shake Indiana's.

All hell broke loose. Illinois was thrown through the air, and collided with Tucker and Simmons. Utah raised his pistols, but a brick smashed him in the head. Donut leaped out of the way on another brick thrown with Indiana's mind, and smashed into Lopez, who swore loudly in Spanish. Grif screamed like a girl, and hid behind Sarge, who fired his shotgun, and missed, and then Caboose was thrown into Sarge and Grif. Just like that, all ten soliders had been taken down.  
"You will not take away Mu." was all Indiana said.

He pulled out the giant cannon, and charged the red beam.  
"It's his cannon! We'll be annilated!" Grif screamed. Illinois created a shotgun, and threw it at Indiana. "STOP!" He screamed. The shotgun stopped, and so did the cannon.  
"Mu is mine, and you will not take him away. He gave me this power, and we have grown close. Would you take away the one thing I care about?" Indiana said quietly.  
"Woah...He's actully sane..." Simmons said quietly. Utah sighed and put his hand on Indiana's shoulder. "My friend, I understand. It's Alabama who's rampaging across the planet. He's killed many people...he killed my sister." Indiana looked up, and his blank eyes had some colour in them.  
"Is...is she safe?" Indiana asked. Illinois shook his head. "Alabama went for her. I'm sorry." Indiana's eyes became blank again.  
"I'll come. I'll help you...to avenge her." Utah gripped his shoulder. "Thank you."

And soon, they were off again. The ten were now eleven. Thought, in Grif's words, it was a bit creepy to have the blank eyed Indiana, along with the usually silent Utah, and the hulking Illinois. Sarge and Simmons were talking constantly, wondering where they were going next. Caboose was getting tired, and was being supported by an annoyed Lopez. Donut and Tucker were at the back of the group, looking bored, and Donut, happy. Washington was deep in conversation with Illinois.

-  
"It's been so long...I missed it so much...I wonder if he's back."  
No one was in Blood Gulch to see her pass. No one was there to see her enter Blue Base. No one was there to see her happy expression as she opened the door to Church's old room. No one saw Tex cry when he wasn't there.

~To Be Continued.  



	5. Zero

The Second Coming

Chapter V: Zero -

The night after they had recruited Indiana was silent. No one slept, for their minds were filled with the danger of Alabama and the Meta. And that is how the conversation led to their enemy. Everyone was talking to each other, about diffrent subjects. Donut and Caboose seemed to be the only ones not worried about the enemy. Then, Simmons asked Illinois.  
"Who exactly is Alabama?" Illinois gave a great sigh. "I suppose it is time to tell you all everything. Make yourselves comfdable, it will take a while..."

-  
(Illinois is telling the story)  
Ten years ago, the Freelancer program was iniated. There were the original tests before the program, where 80% of all participants died. The suvuivers were in varying conditions, some better then most, like Indiana. Anyway, after the first generation were created, the project was scrapped all together. Some Freelancers gave up their AIs, some where allowed to be kept due to good behaviour or the like. Some escaped, by their own will or their AIs. Alabama and The Meta were two of these.

But Alabama was soon found. But not by Command. They were found by someone known only as Agent Zero. He was the one who destroyed Florida. Some know him as Agent Evil. Whatever the name, he is extremely dangerous, and Command says the only way to defeat in a firefight were if 100 Freelancer agents were working together. He was one of the original tests, with AI Nu. He found Alabama, and offered him a job. Us at Command believes he has created a powerful team of Freelancers. Alabama is believed to be a moderate ranking member.

Compared to the Zero, the Meta is as strong as a civllian. We searching for Alabama, so we can get answers out of him. Then we'll have a stab at defeating Zero. I have Zero's file with me, if you want to have a look.

Agent Name: Zero Colour Armour: ?  
Age: ?  
Original Name: ?  
AI: Nu AI Ability: Move through objects.

-  
Illinois finished his story. Everyone was quiet. Caboose and Donut had drifted off to sleep during his story, without a care in the world. Tucker was the first to speak.  
"We have to beat these guys. Because if there isn't...There'll be no more chicks!" He cried. Grif smacked his own face. "I agree with the perverted Blue! If they win, they'll kill Grif! That's my job!" Sarge yelled. Grif smacked his own face again.  
"If you want to win..."Indiana said quietly "Get your weapons. Alabama and the Meta is here."  
Simmons looked up, and looked like he'd crapped himself. "Oh shit." Caboose and Donut shot straight up. "I don't wanna fight!" They both yelled. Washington stood over them. "Yes you will. Get your weapons, soliders.

Alabama and the Meta stood before the eleven soliders, who had all their wepaons drawn.  
"Now, now. Freelancers. I believe these...rats, should have their chance." He pulled out a capusle, and threw it out into the middle of the group. All the freelancers, including Washington, fell to the ground, coughing.  
"What was that thing!" Simmons yelled. Alabama laughed. "It's a Freelancer control capsule. It knocks out all Freelancer's who still have control chips. Me and the Meta removed ours. And now, your little excursion is about to end!" And with that, they attacked.

Alabama lept straight at Tucker and Simmons. Simmons fired his rocket launcher at Alabama, who knocked it away with his Hammer. "Good luck with that!" Alabama walked forward towards them. Tucker lept forward with his Energy Sword, and was trying to knock the Hammer away.

Meanwhile, the Reds minus Simmons were fighting off the Meta. Sarge, Donut, and Lopez were knocked away with one punch, and Grif was facing him down alone. Grif was picked up, and thrown into the air, higher and higher he flew. Grif knew he was going to die, when Lopez grabbed him. Lopez had built a jetback into his body. They were flying straight towards Meta. They collided, knocking both attackers backwards, Grif and Lopez from recoil, The Meta from the hit.

Tucker and Simmons lay unconcious behind Alabama. He walked towards Caboose, his hammer on his shoulder. "Now, now. Are you going to die like those people in that town I destroyed..what town was it? That's right, Hedgetown."  
Caboose looked up in horror. That was his hometown! "Oh, and the people I killed! There this one woman, she was screaming for her son, Michael, I think his name was...I think her last name was Caboose...What are you doing?"  
Caboose stood up. The anger could almost be seen emanating from him.

Caboose walked towards Alabama, who swung the Hammer straight at Caboose. With one hand, Caboose grabbed the Hammer, and threw it out of Alabama's hand. Alabama looked on in fear at the monster in front of him. With one massive punch, Caboose launched Alabama straight across the clearing they were fighting in, and straight into the Meta. With a roar (from both of them), Alabama and The Meta activated their escape beacons, and vanished in green light. Caboose gave an immense roar of rage.

Caboose looked at the place where Alabama was. He gave a great cry, and curled up into a ball, and lay there for a long time, sobbing. After a while, Utah (who had freed himself of the capture unit) sat down next to him and patted his back, whispering somthing to him. Caboose sat up and nodded, with a determained face.  
"Poor Caboose." Tucker murumed to Grif.  
"Yeah."

-  
The next day, everyone was rested enough to keep going. The eleven of them walked on.  
"So, where next?" Grif asked Indiana. Indiana gave him another misty look, and said:  
"We go to the next base. We need equipment to fight Zero." Indiana looked at the road ahead. A small base could be seen jutting out of a cliff. But they couldn't see the smoke coming from it.

-  
They hadn't been there long. She would find them eventually. Tex ran on.  



	6. Brainwashed

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming

Chapter V: Brainwashed

The Team arrived at the gate of the base. It was obvious instantly to everyone (except maybe Caboose and Donut) that the base was empty, since it was in a serious state of disrepair. Snow surrounded the base, as the base was high in the mountains. Sarge noted this, and spoke to Indiana, who wasn't wearing his heated armour. "Hey, Indy, you cold?" Indiana just gave him his normal blank stare.

They managed to get inside the large base, and made themselves comfdable."What's this place supposed to be, Illinois?" Grif asked Illinois. "It's supposed to be a base stocked with soliders searching for Zero. Strange, they should be here..." He entered the next room to keep looking.

"A...great battle took place...here." Indiana said in his misty voice. Simmons frowned. "Seriously, not the best voice for this place."  
Caboose looked at the weird white sticks in the corner. "Hey Tucker, why are the sticks white? Most sticks are brown, unless the person is very, very sick." Caboose had reverted to his ordianary idiot state after his fight with Alabama. Tucker came over and investiagted the odd sticks. "Utah, can you look at this...? These are human bones. We found the soliders.

"Very good, Private Rat Tucker." Alabama entered the room, flanked by The Meta and another blue armoured solider they didn't know. The unknown man wore blue armour, with black, vein-like tubing. Everyone instantly pulled out their weapons. Alabama shook his head in a mocking matter as he walked forward. "Now, Now, Lord Zero wouldn't want you damaging our new weapon. May I introduce, Agent Florida." He gestued to the newcomer. It made no noise in any way.  
"What do you want now, Alabama?" Utah asked in an angry manner.

Alabama grinned under his helmet. "Putting an end to our Freelancer problem. Now, Freelancers, I take it you remember the trials when we all were given our AIs? You may not know this, but they inserted a control chip into each of us. All the people under Lord Zero's command have removed them. However, you haven't. So, I believe it is time to test them out." In a split second, he pulled out a red device, and pressed the button. At the same time, Illinois fired a bullet, but it was stopped by Indiana, with a red tinge in his eyes.

With growing horror, the Reds and the Blues realised their freelancer allies, including Washington, were being brainwashed by Alabama. The worst thing, how were they supposed to defeat the Freelancers, and Zero's forces! All the enemies in the base faced the two teams.  
"Now, Freelancers, Agents of Zero...destroy the Reds and The Blues. I'm sorry, Blood Gulch Soliders, but this is your final adventure!"

Instantly, Simmons threw a smoke grenade down to distract them. Quickly, he spoke. "Everyone! There are snow boards on the wall, meant to slide down the mountain in an emergency! Everyone, grab one, and get down the mountain!" While the enemy was distracted, trying to find them in the base, everyone grabbed boards. Rushing out the base, followed closely by the enemy (who also had boards), they jumped on the boards and slid down the only it were that simple. The enemy were behind them, and were firing weapons.

Grif was zizaging down the mountain. Luckily, he'd had practice as a kid doing this, when he and his sister had snowboarded back at home. Unlukily, Utah was close on his tail, trying to get in range for a deadly, life-ending punch. He saw a branch ahead, and jumped it, landing on the board again. Utah punched the branch, snapping it like a twig.  
"Damn it! This is going to be difficult..." Then, he slipped. He flew high in the air, over Utah, and landed behind him. He started rolling, condensing into a rolling snowball after a few seconds. Utah realised he would have to move fast, sped ahead of the Grif-Snowball.

Lopez was flying down the mountain on his jetback. He was being tailed by Indiana, who was flying with hiy phycic powers. Lopez flew through undergrowth, snow piles, anything to try and lose Indiana. Indiana, was unrelenting. Lopez, however, had a plan. He slowed down, until Indiana almost flew into him, and took off again, launching a small amount of fire upon Indiana, who roared and fell to the ground. He stood as Lopez flew to the bottem of the mountain.

Caboose and Tucker were being tailed together by Washington and Florida. Florida continued to make no sound whatsoever, whist Washington constantly yelled insults out at Tucker. Tucker had almost been shot twice, so he had a one-time plan. "Caboose! I think Washington needs your help!" Caboose gave an ecstatic "OKAY!" and turned around and punched Washington with his immense strength. Washingotn fell of his board, and became entangled with a ball comprised of snow, Grif and Utah. Caboose and Tucker sped down the mountain, with Florida on their tail.

Simmons and Sarge weaved inwards outwards. This wwas copied by their pursuers, Alabama and Illinois. Donut, however, had become embroiled also in the Grif-Utah-Washington snowball. Simmons went around a gorge in the mountain, whilst Sarge jumped it. He made it across, however, Illinois slipped and fell through the crack. He used his abilty to create weapons to make a jet back and fly out.

And soon, everyone was on the bottem of the mountain. No one could stand to fight, they were tired from snowboarding, falling, and rolling in snowballs. Suddenly, they all faced each other, pointing weapons at each other.  
"Please, no fighting in the prescene of your leader."  
All the enemies bowed, at the figure of a new man. Long black hair, with a long black cloak. Tattoed on his hand was the number 0. "Oh my god...it's Agent Zero!" Simmons and Grif gasped.  
"I found you, Zero!" Everyone turned in the direction of another voice. Tex stood there.


	7. Death

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming

Chapter VII: Death

The Reds and The Blues stared at the standoff between Agent Zero and the Freelancers, and the recently appeared Tex. Tex apparently had got back her black armour. But the question was, How did she get out of the AI capture unit!

Zero, who was wearing no armour, just smiled at the Tex. "So, you too escaped from the Capture Unit? I believe when Church escaped, he must have caused a fracture that allowed you to escape." He said cooly.  
Tex, however, was fuming at the sight of Zero. "Where. Is. Church?" Zero just smiled.  
"You'll have to defeat me first." Zero lifted his hand, and Zero and Tex vanished.  
"Kill the others." His voice echoed...

The Reds and The Blues were now completly surrounded by the rouge Freelancers. A cold wind blew through the base of the mountain. The two teams raised their weapons at the aproaching Freelancers. Alabama grinned wildy.  
"Now, you will see true despair." He raised his hand, and a barrier appeared around Caboose and Agent Florida. Caboose gave a cry of panic, and looked around for a way to escape. Florida just stared behind his cyan armour.

In a split second, Florida had Caboose by the neck. caboose made a loud gagging sound, and screamed as Florida delivered a punch to Caboose's face. The Reds and Tucker could do nothing but scream as their friend was punched, again and again, by this unknown killer. "CABOOSE! FIGHT BACK! DO SOMTHING!" Tucker screamed again and again.  
"Caboose..." Grif murmured.

But Caboose seemed unable to fight back. A smash to the gut knocked Caboose to his knees. Caboose stared at the helmet of his attacker, seeming transfixed. Another punch to the face, Caboose's helmet was smashed. With a shaking hand, Caboose pulled off his helmet, showing his blue eyes, and sandy brown hair. He stared at Florida, and stood to his feet. Blood was leaking from his mouth, but still he stood, staring.

"RUN CABOOSE! GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!" Tucker continue to scream. Caboose seemed to ignore Tucker completly. Flordia raised his fist again, and Caboose was smashed against the barrier. His blue eyes seemed to be in a haze, as if he was dreaming. And then came the very last punch. Flordia's fist was raised again, and it flew towards Caboose.

Everything seemed to run slowley. Caboose was falling, his eyes rising in realization. Tucker screaming, begging his friend to get back up. Grif and Simmons, running to the barrier, banging on it to make it open. Sarge just stood there, an air of shock around him, seeing the brutality in front of him. Donut screamed, covering his ears, wanting to shut out the sound of Caboose's beating.  
Caboose slipped to the ground, staring up at his killer. And then he said one word. Just one word.  
"...Church."

And right there, Caboose died, his hands outstreched, his sandy brown hair covering is eyes. With an intense roar, Tucker unsheathed his energy sword, and lept upon Alabama, who was suprised by his angry attacker. Grif and Simmons both gave choked cries, and lept apart from each other, attacking Illinois and Utah respectivly. Sarge turned his shotgun on The Meta, firing bullet after bullet, uttering the word 'scum' after every shot. Donut was quiet for a few seconds, then punched the suprised Washington in the face. Lopez uttered 'Mother of god' in Spanish and lept upon The Meta also, assisting his father.

And the whole time, Florida stood there, shaking, staring at the corpse of his prey. Staring at the lifeless body of Caboose. He began to speak unintelligble words, seeming to be frightened by his kill. And then, Florida gave an earthshattering scream, a scream which briefly brought a stop to the battles between the Reds and Tucker, and The Freelancers. Florida knelt down, and held Caboose's body, shaking it. Finally, he spoke a word which everyone heard, a word everyone knew, in a voice everyone remembered.  
"...Caboose."

Tucker and Alabama had lost both their weapons, and punched each so hard, it knocked each other away. Alabama hissed an insult, and vanished in green light. The Meta roared, threw Lopez of his back, and vanished in green light after his companion. Utah was flipped over by the faster Grif, and leaped forward and grabbed The Meta's ankle, being transferred along with The Meta. Washington knocked away Donut, easily overpowering him, and grabbed Illinois's shoulder, who was done defeating Simmons. They both vanished as well.

And as the battle ended around them, Flordia pulled off his helmet, revealing his black hair. It was the former de facto leader of Blue Team. It was Church. His face was the eptiome of sadness, and he pulled Caboose's body up to him, and hugged him. Church hugged his best friend to his body. "Caboose...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." He repeated over and over agan. Tucker turned to face Church, and he was shocked to see his old leader standing there.  
"CHURCH! You're alive! You defeated Florida!" The Reds were equally shocked to see Church. Slowley, Church turned to face Tucker, and walked over to him, through the vanishing barrier, still carrying the lifeless Caboose.

"No...Tucker, I was Florida...Tucker...I-I..killed Caboose." And with that, Chuch dissolved into sobbing, and almost collapsed, needing Tucker and Simmons to quickly support him. Tucker was shaking as well.  
"Guys...we need to find a shelter...We'll freeze out here." Grif finally said. Tucker nodded, and got Church to walk on his two legs. Tucker tried to get Caboose on his back, but Church snatched him away, refusing to let Caboose away from him. Tucker gave up, and let Church support Caboose on his own.  
"I'll look after him...He's my responsability." He murmued, smiling at Tucker.

Soon, they had found a small abandoned hut. It was meant for only three poeple, but they managed to cram in. Lopez stood outside, on guard duty. Donut had fallen asleep in one of the three beds. Grif and Simmons were deep in discussion, constantly mentioning 'her'. Sarge was talking to Tucker, who was watching Chuch. Church was just sitting there, staring at Caboose's body. Every now and then Tucker heard Church say somthing, like "You wern't a bad solider", or, "You were my best friend."

Only Church had ever experienced a night so cold, back in his days on Sidewinder. Those days were better, with no freelancers, AIs, freaks of nature. But he was glad about one thing. He had met Caboose, and Tucker. He had met friends, be it they were an idiot, a pervert, or a woman who could kick everyone else's ass. He was glad he had met these people, because they were the friends of his life. He had taken Caboose for granted, and now he was gone..gone forever. Church didn't sleep that night. He just stared, at the lifeless corpse of Caboose. 


	8. Battlefield

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming

Chapter VII: Battlefield

None of them slept that night, except for Donut. First of all, there was the intensely freezing conditions. Secondly, none of them could get the horrible scene from the previous day out of their minds. And lastly, they were all thinking about one, universal fact:  
That wanted revenge for Caboose.

They left first thing in the morning. Church said he had seen a waypoint where they could be teleported to Zero's lair.  
"The stakes are higher then ever before. We are fewer in number then ever before. And even if we make it past all of Zero's Freelancers, there's Zero himself." Church told the others. He was still carrying Caboose on his back, refusing to let him away from him. Church was horrified at what he had done the previous day.

They found the waypoint soon enough. It was a couple of metres from the scene of Caboose's death. Sarge closed his eyes, muttering somthing under his breath. Simmons looked at Grif, expecting to make some horrible remark. He was rather suprised to find Grif mumbling somthing as well. After a few minutes, they gathered around the waypoint. Church finally spoke up.

"Listen, this is it. Once we go through here, we can't go back. I'm going to ask you all one last time. Sarge?"  
"Son, I never thought I'd EVER assist a Blue. But seeing that boy getting killed by that Zero...that can't be forgiven."  
Grif spoke next. "This is the first time I've ever wanted to do anything in the military. I want to avenge Caboose."  
Simmons just nodded, to torn up to speak. Tucker put his hand on Church's shoulder. "We're all coming with you. Even if we all die, it'll be worth it for..Caboose." Lopez and Donut nodded as well. And with that, they lept through the waypoint.

They were in a large, circular room. It seemed to be completly empty. Church motioned for them to follow. They had gone no more then half a dozen steps when a depp growling filled the room. Out of the shadows near the exit stepped out The Meta. Armed with it's Brute Shot, it was obviously not going to let them pass with him still alive. Everyone drew weapons. They were about to unleash a hellstorm of bullets upon him when Lopez held up his hand. Sarge understood what he was going to do instantly.  
"He's going to fight The Meta alone!" Simmons and Grif were about to protest, but without warning, Lopez grabbed both of them around the middle, and threw them full speed across the room, and through the exit. Sarge grabbed Donut, and he and Church ran through the door. It slammed shut behind them, leaving The Meta and Lopez alone.

The Meta roared at Lopez, charging straight at him. Lopez emptied an assault rifle round into him, but it appeared to make no change to him. The Meta punched Lopez, smashing him across the room. Getting to his feet, Lopez pressed a button on his arm. A rocket launcher extended out of his back. Firing it, it knocked the Meta unto it's back. The Meta smashed his fists on the ground, knocking Lopez over with the force. The Rocket Launcher jammed, and both combatent's were unarmed. Lopez and The Meta charged towards each other, and punched each other square in the face. With the force of The Meta's power, and Lopez's steel, they were both knocked out from sheer extreme force.

The next room was smaller, but they was another great 'surprise' in this room. All of them reached for their weapons. in the center of the room, stood Agents Illinois, and Agent Utah. Even by themselves, these Freelancers were incredibly dangerous. But they were fighting together, and they wouldn't stand a chance...  
"Leave it to us. We'll hold them off for as long as possible." Grif and Simmon told the other three. Church, Sarge, and Donut looked shocked. Then:  
"Go give 'em hell, Grif." Sarge clapped his hand on Grif's shoulder. Donut was next "You guys don't die. We'd be screwed without you." Grif and Simmons grinned from behind their helmets, and faced Illinois and Utah as Sarge, Donut, Church and Tucker ran into the next room.

Grif gave a nervous look at Simmons. "Are you sure we can take them?" Simmons shook his head. "I doubt it. We just have give the others some more time."  
Utah and Illinois spoke in complete and utter unison. "Orders dictate destroy intruders. Prepare to die." And then they attacked. Grif and Simmons both knew that had no hope of defeating these two. Grif was smashed into the wall by Utah's extreme strength, whilst Simmons barely dodged Illinois's summoned weapons.  
"Simmons! Give me somthing!" Grif yelled. Simmons threw an SMG to Grif. Grif saw Utah coming in for another punch, and he launched a volley of bullet to Utah, knocking him back. Utah wasn't pleased.

Simmons, however, was faster then Grif, and was able to dodge all of Illinois's attacks. Illinois stopped, and grinned evilly, a twisted version of his normal face. He summoned a gigantic Spartan Laser, and charged it. "Shit!" Simmons yelled, and leaped out of the way, dodgeing the laster by inches. He and Grif were back to back from eachother, and things wern't looking good. Grif and Simmons nodded to each other, and lept apart, preparing to fight Utah and Illinois again.

The next room was half the size of the first room. Caboose was still slumped over Church's back, but Church didn't seem to mind in the slightest. They all quickly scanned the room, expecting to find someone. Someone of couse, was already there. Tucker snarled and activated his Energy Sword. Church was almost emotionless. Sarge raised his Shotgun and Donut put a hand over his mouth. Agent Alabama stood in the center of the room, his Gravity Hammer balanced across his shoulders. "Well, well" He said "The little swordmaster is back. How's you're little dumb friend going?" Church swore he saw tears slip down Tucker's cheeks through his helmet. With a massive war cry, Tucker charged forward, lancing forward with his Energy Sword. "Keep going! I'll deal with Alabama!" The other three nodded, and ran on.

Tucker was stronger then before, and Alabama was having a hard time keeping up. Tucker swung and slashed, but couldn't get close enough to slash and avoid the Gravity Hammer. But he was gaining ground. Alabama was walking back the whole time, trying to avoid getting slashed.  
"When did you get so powerful?" Alabama asked, shocked. Tucker gave a crazy grin through his helmet, and said: "You fucked with my friend." And with that, he slashed upwards, knocking Alabama to the ground. Thinking he was defeated, he walked away, but was knocked to the ground by a bleeding Alabama.  
"Not...done...yet."

They were almost at the center of the complex. One last room stood in their way. The three of them, Sarge, Church, and Donut. Stepping into the room, Donut knew who they were going to run into.  
"Washington and Indiana." And sure as hell, there the two of them were. Washington holding his trademark Assault Rifle, and Indiana holding his modified Spartan Laser. Church reaced for his rifle, but Sarge and Donut stood in his way.  
"Get to Zero. Finish it." Donut said. "We'll hold them off." Church nodded, and ran into the final hallway, ready to face Zero. Sarge and Donut faced Washington and Indiana. "And here we...go" Washington murmued.

Hell broke lose between the two parties. Donut was lifted up by Indiana's powers, and was thrown into a wall. However, he had to focus on Donut, so Sarge smacked him in the back with his shotgun. But, Washington shot Sarge in side, knocking him to the ground. Donut, getting out of the wall, threw a grenade at Washington, sending him flying. After this, the fight broke down into random explosions. Grenades flew in all directions, sending everyone flying. Everyone was knocked out, the grenades flashing everyone in unconciousness.

Church, still carrying Caboose, ran into the center of the complex. It resembled a gigantic control room, except for the large space in the middle. Two figures stood battling in the area. Church silently crept to a batter vatage point. To Church's extreme horror, Zero and Tex stood battling. And it was quite obvious Tex was losing. Church screamed out in horror as Tex took a powerful punch to the face. It gave him a vivid recollection of himself punching Caboose in the face.  
"Stop it Zero! It all ends here!" Chuch put Caboose down, and lept over the railing. Zero turned to face him, and smiled deviously.  
"Agent Florida...You were always doomed to fail. Time for your last battle" Zero lept forward, Tex screamed for Church to run. Chuch ran forward, ready for the final battle.


	9. Finale

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming

Chapter VIII: Finale

For so long, they had been enemies. Locked in a bitter war, the Reds and The Blues had battled, each intent of destroying the other. Church had thought that it would remain like that for the rest of their time at Blood Gulch, but now he thought diffrently. As he stared at Agent Zero, in the rooms outside the complex, the remaining Reds and Blues were battling Zero's freelancers. They were fighting for him. And he wasn't going to let them down.

"So...you succeced in one objective...you killed that idiot Blue..." Zero snarled, motioning to Caboose's corpse. Tex looked shocked. She ran over to stand with Church, and she spoke. "You didn't really kill Caboose...did you?" Chuch gave a sad smile to Tex. "Go over to Caboose's body. I'll deal with Zero. You've done enough, you're too tired." Tex began to protest, but Church pushed her away. She ran over to Caboose's body, and appeared to give a flicker of remorse at the body.

Church and Zero were walking in a circle around each other. They were about ten metres away from each other, and they both looked ready to kill. "Zero, all your life you've wanted to be stronger then others. This had led you to distance yourself away from people. Now, I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender, and you'll be dealt with swiftly...!" Church's eyes opened wide as Zero appeared in front of him. "No." A simple tap from Zero and Church went flying across the room, smashing into the wall. Zero smiled, and walked towards Church. "Is that all the De Facto Leader of Blue Team has?

Tex watched as Church was smashed into the wall. She swore quietly, and looked around for a way to help Church. About fifteen metres away, was a machine Tex thought she knew from somehwere. Slinging Caboose over her back, she limped over to the machine. She knew she'd seen it before, but she wasn't sure exactly. She placed Caboose on a table that was next to the machine, and she began to press some buttons, hoping one of them would help Church.

Church grunted in pain as he stood up. Zero was extremly strong, far stronger then the Meta or Tex combined. Zero continued to walk towards him. Church pulled out his sniper rifle, and fired at Zero. Amazingly, the bullet passed right through his body. "You...You freak of nature!" Zero just grinned more crazily. "You forget, that is one of my AI abilites. I also have..." He appeared in front of Church again. "Speed increases" And he threw Chuch into the air, laughing. "And super strength. You stand no damn chance against me." And then lightning appeared near Tex. "What...the hell?" Zero mouthed.

Tex had activated a panel on the machine, and now Caboose's body was being wrapped with lightning. Tex tried to pull him away, but the pulses of lightning kept her away. Church and Zero were also watching. The lightning was also completly silent. The only sounds were the muffled explosions that seemed to be getting closer and closer. Tex's eyes widened as the lightning ceased, and Caboose's body lay still. And then...

Church gave a scream of mixed horror and joy.  
Zero swore loudly, unbeliving to what was happening.  
Tex fell to her knees, staring at the phenomena in front of her.

Caboose climbed off the table, the ends of his sandy-brown hair singed slightly. He eyes seemed to be glassy, akin to Indiana's pale eyes. He looked down upon Tex, and smiled. "Tex...Did you knock me out? It's been dark for a while? Maybe you punched me while I was as-" He then suddenly looked around, and looked straight at his best friend, Church.  
"CHURCH! CHURCH! I'M COMING CHURCH!" And just like that, Caboose was running full speed towards the battle between Church and Zero. Church was about to tell him to get back, but then a devious idea that could allow him to win against this unbeatable opponent.

"Hey Caboose! This guy needs your help!" Caboose turned to Zero, and saluted. "Okay!" Church tossed him an assault rifle, and Caboose caught. Instantly, Caboose began firing bullets at Zero. THe bullets passed through Zero's bullet, but in the split second when it went off for a moment, Church shot him in the arm with a well-placed sniper bullet. Zero snarled at Church.  
"Fine. If that's how you want to play...I'll show you my TRUE power!" And then he was gone. A moment later, Church and Caboose had both fallen to the ground. Zero stood over the two Blue Team soliders, and was about to deal the final blow when...

BANG. The sealed door that led out of the complex was blown open, creating a ten-metre hole. And out walked The Reds, Tucker, and The Freelancers, minus The Meta and Alabama. Most of the Reds were supporting one of the Freelancers, who all seemed to be dazed. Donut seemed particulay happy.  
"We got the control chips out!" said Grif happily. "Donut came up with the idea! He just pulled out Indiana's chip and he was fine." Simmons beamed.  
"...Says you." Indiana mumbled.  
"Well, we have one last job to do...CHARGE!" Sarge pulled out his Shotgun, and led the other Reds and Tucker into battle against Zero. The wounded Freelancers moved off to the side, too wounded to battle.

But the Reds were also hurt. Zero was also only lightly hurt from Church's sniper bullet. Grif lept at him, but Zero phased right through him. Simmons pulled his Rocket Launcher over his shoulder, and fired. It phased through him, but Sarge took the chance and punched him in the face. Church fired another sniper round, but it bounced off a wall and struck Zero in the leg. Zero snarled, and looked around. At every turn, a solider was there. He held his arm, and snarled again. "You...dogs. You damn dogs! You really think you can win here! You may have defeated me, but the war is still coming! Even as we speak, my army is being unleashed!" He howled with laughter.

"Enough talk!" Church yelled at him. "Get him!" Everyone lept at Zero, prepared to finish him. And then there was a massive explosion. They were all knocked away, and as the dust cleared, Alabama stood next to Zero. "Our leader was wounded from the fight with that bitch!" He motioned to Tex. "Next time...we'll win. You will see your would burn!" Green light surrounded them, and that was all. Church just stood there, and said a few words. "What a night." He collapsed.

After the battle of Zero's Fortess, Agent Zero, along with Agent Alabama, escaped to a small space shuttle nearby. They evaded UNSC forces, and have not been heard from since. Soon after, Zero's plans were revealed. An army of artifical Freelancer-like beings were sent from the Fortress, beginning a campaign to conquer the planet. The Reds, Blues, and the loyal Freelancer's managed to escape from the Fortress before the army was unleashed. They were found by a group of ODSTs surevying the area, and were summoned to the Space Station, The Cairo.

There, they are to meet with the esteemed, Lord Hood.

(Just the epilouge to go) 


	10. Epilouge

Red vs Blue: The Second Coming

Epilouge: Promotion

It had been three days since they had escaped from Zero's Fortress. Upon arriving at the Cairo, they all did diffrent things. Caboose and Donut went straight to sleep, Caboose sleeping for sixteen hours alltogether. Medical officals still have no idea what the machine that returned him to life was. They wanted to preform tests on him, but Church refused them. Simmons immedietly went to the space-stations large libriay, and remained there for a day. Grif and Tucker went to the lunch hall and the female locker rooms, repectivly. Sarge and Tex both hit the shooting range.

Church was summoned to a private audience. Entering the room, he began to speak with a man with the rank of Captain. He began to question Church about going AWOL, and then suddenly returning. Church just continually said he doesn't remember what happened, and he only remembers waking up from being Florida. Church told him the entire story of what had happened, plus everything Simmons had told him before he had joined them. The captain sneered at him, and allowed him to leave. As he left, Church swore he heard the man cursing Church.

And the next day, came a very special ceremony. Flanked by guards, the Reds and The Blues, they walked up a long asile to where Lord Hood stood at the end. It took several minute to completly walk up the path, and then they all stood in front of Lord Hood. First, he stood in front of Sarge.

"I shall just call you Sergeant, as you have not told me your name. Sergeant, for your intense bravery, you managed to restrain and save two of our agents, Washington and Indiana. FOr your heroism, and efforts to keep your team together, we award you the rank of 2nd Lieutenant." He placed a medal on Sarge's chest, and Grif swore he saw a tear roll down his eye. Sarge thanked Hood.

Hood stood in front of Tucker. "Private Larvernius TUcker, you are an unusual lad. You have crossed weapons with Agent Alabama, one of our most dangerous outlaws. Your power helped save some of your team. I award you the rank of Sergeant." Tucker grinned slightly, and shook Hood's hand. "Thank you Sir." Hood walked on, to stand in front of Grif.

"Private Dexter Grif. You are the only soilder conscripted into the army in the past one hundred years. We know of your attempts to escape the army, but you have also lost a loved one during this war. Your sister was killed during combat in Blood Gulch. We are sorry for you loss. However, you fought with unknown bravery during your trek, and you even managed to defeat the Freelancer Agent Utah. I award you the rank of Corporal." Grif pushed back tears of his Sister, and saluted Hood.

"Private Caboose. Possibley the oddest, and lukiest man in this room. During the trek, you were killed by one of Zero's agents. Dead, you were taken by Private Church, and was carried right into the center of Zero's fortress. There, Freelancer Tex somehow managed to revive you using a machine. We have not found the machine, but you were lucky to have found it." He pinned a medal to Caboose's chest.

He walked on to Simmons. "Private Richard Simmons, second in command of Red Team. You have saved the lives of several of the team you were with, due to your intense intelligence, and quick thinking. Without it, you would never have made it off the mountain, and would have surely been killed. It is my intense pleasure to award you the Rank of Sergeant." Simmons seemed slightly shocked as he shook Hood's hand, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Construct Lopez. Created by 2nd Lieutenat, you were made as a simple construct. You went on to do much more. You managed to defeat The Meta, one of our most dangerous criminals. I cannot award you rank, but we thank you nonetheless."

"Private Donut. Along with Sarge, you managed to save one of our Freelancers, Agent Washington. It was your brilliant idea to remove their control chips, and it was this brilliant idea that saved them all. We thank you very much, and award you the rank of Corporal." Donut bowed, and Hood smiled. He moved on to the last person: Church.

"Private Church. For the last few years, you have acted as Sergeant of Blue Team. You have acted out of line, but prehaps it has been for the best. You have gotten both the Reds and The Blues through tough times, such as the O'Mally incident..."  
Tex twitched at this "...THe Meta incident, and now you managed to subdue Agent Zero! You are most deserving of the rank, 2nd Lieutenient!" Church shook his hand with honour.

There was a seven-gun salute, and then they broke off, heading off to a quiet area to relax. Sarge and Church, however, were pulled to the side by Lord Hood.  
"Now, I have a question for the two of you. You now have officer ranks, meaning you will no longer have to serve with your-"  
He was interrupted by Church. "Thanks, but we'd prefer, and I think I speak for my Red equal here, that we'd both like to continue our duties with our teammates." Hood smiled, and nodded. "I thought as much. All I ask is this. Zero will return, and when he does, I would like the help of both your teams to fight him. Do I have your word?" Sarge and Church nodded, and they left Hood. They left to join their colleauges who were celebrating their promotion.

A long way away, Zero walked towards his prisioner. His arms had been bandaged, and he walked with an obvious limp. He stared at his prisoner.  
"How dare you leave us in our time of need. Being defeated by a construct! How shameful! You will pay...dearly." The light from the bridge of the ship passed over his prisoner, revealing the broken helmet, of the Meta.

End of Part I, Red vs Blue: The Second Coming 


End file.
